Talk:Neo-Ridley
Has anyone noticed that Meta Ridley in MP3 looks a lot like Ridley X?--1upD 01:44, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the ridleys look similar in one way or another.Navolas 17:04, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed that too. I don't think it means anything, though. Squeemaster 22:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is Ridley-X a fake Ridley altogether? It is possible that the Ridley seen was an X mimic(including the frozen one), as the SA-X was created with only a portion of Samus's power suit. Is Ridley-X even Ridley? I need to check this, but I believe Ridley was part of a race of space dragons (like I said, need to check that). Even then, what if Ridley-X is not Ridley, but an entirely different member of his race. I'd like to know what some people think on this. Reptilia 23:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup, I got that checked. Ridley's species was "nearly extinct," so a rare specimen would likely be found in BSL, a place full of rare specimens (like Serris). I think it's a good possibility that Ridley-X is not Ridley at all. ::Yeah, I think the default response to seeing a member of Ridley's race in the BSL station is to think that it's really Ridley. tee hee... what if it's Ridley's mom or old girlfriend or somthing? [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :::Good point there. But it's still possible that it actually is his old girlfriend. Reptilia 00:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::We can only speculate.^_^ Long Live the Squees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 00:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::By the way, this is off topic, but your userpage is awesome. Reptilia 00:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shucks. Thanks! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 00:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) LLTS! :::::::Isn't it possible that Ridley was caught by Galactic Federation and realizing that he will just regenerate after being killed, they froze Ridley and stored him in the BSL Space Station (where nobody would look for him) so that he couldn't harm anyone else. Then Ridley got infected and Samus fought the X.This would also explain why Space Pirates were on the Station: they were looking for Ridley but got infected and stoped searching. Tell me what you think about this theory. Cyberwolf27 09:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You have to prove that Ridley has the power to return form the dead, which is going to be hard because you'd both have to disprove what shown in the manga and prove that he actually dies in the games when he's defeated.Ether101 Prime 08:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The Pirates... Where does it say on the Fusion web site that the Pirates were "on a marauding mission"? Could someone provide a link? Maetch 18:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) He Died I think that Ridley was killed, with no body left to resurrect. The X Parasite seen escaping the sculpture (you'll read why I said "sculpture") of Ridley means that the X absorbed every organic part of Ridley's body, except bones, leaving a hollow cast of Ridley's body. Also, if you think you can survive being frozen, you're wrong. Your body will shut down from the suspended animation, permanently, dead. But don't fret if you think Ridley was a cool dude! The Space Pirates will clone him from the DNA samples they have, so you can expect to see him in a sequel.--Triple b 00:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well seeing that Ridley has never been cloned before what the **** maks you think that he would be now?Ether101 Prime 08:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Please be civil, Ether101 Prime. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I suspect that Ridley may have been alive while he was frozen, since his eyes seemed to glow (which they wouldn't have if he were dead). However, he certainly died when the X came out of him. Weedle McHairybug 11:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) another ridley well, I think It was not ridley but it could have been another one of his species possibly his brother or somthing maybe one of samus's previous adventures she maybe thought she was against ridley but maybe ridleys brother instead or another explanation is there's one or more clones of ridley and this could be one of them or maybe it's just ridley. Jack Davies 20:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :This page is for the dicussion of the article, not the subject matter. Please use our forums or your user areas to post ideas. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::See this is why talkheaders would be a good idea. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I would agree with you but this page already had a talkheader when this user edited. So that proves that 1. This user ignored it, and/or 2. They aren't effective. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Wait a minute, the talkheader actually says that the page can be used for topic discussion? It shouldn't say that? So scratch my previous remark about Steamlord being ignorant. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :"This is the talk page for Ridley-X. Here, you may discuss improving the article." 'Metroid101 21:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' ::Yes, Metroid101, and if you had looked at the recent edits, you would have noticed that was because I changed it after posting my last message. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh typical me! xD Metroid101 21:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "Neo" Ridley Er... would you mind sharing where you are coming up with this name from? You can't just change it and not fill us in. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The soundtrack. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Link? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Mdb has the tracklisting. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't see it here: http://metroid-database.com/m4/music.php ? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This name comes from a tracklisting I picked up off a music site. Checked a few other sources and this is what his name really is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, links please? Because they could just be copying each other, and if they ripped it from the game then it's likely a fan name. if we can't identify that it came from an official source, it shouldn't be used. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This is the reason that I'd left the Unverified Name tag on, RBX. We want to be 100% certain that we aren't supplying readers a fan name. We're one of the top sources for information and we need to responsible with that power. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Prima guide just calls him Ridley, and MDb doesn't have scans of the official guide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::So it sould be called Ridley-X. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) That's a fan-name, though. I'd rather use this name with the unverified tag (until verification can be found either way) or merge it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's better than "Neo-Ridley". It's much more appropriate and fits in with the actual game's naming system, i.e. "Samus Aran-X". And RBX still hasn't given us a link, so it could be that he made the whole thing up (most likely he didn't, but I'm just using it to illustrate a point.) In the end, they're conjectural names, until proven official, so I say we stick with the previous one as it's more applicable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The problem is the the "Ridley-X" name can't be official. This one is merely awaiting verification for or against. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Why can't it be? If so then why was it used before? It should follow the same "awaiting confirmation procedures" as Neo-Ridley". I say we use Ridley-X until we get proof of Neo-Ridley's officiality, not the other way around. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't particularly desired before. "Ridley-X", as well as a number of similar articles were what prompted me to create the "Unverified Name" template/category. The thing is that we don't have any reason to expect "Ridley-X" as a name to show up in any official media because we know that it was made up by fans who (convergently) follow the naming process to such a conclusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The same could be said of Neo-Ridley. Where did this name come from other than a name for a track listing? And we still haven't got confirmation of even that. So basically you are saying we make up a new name (which Neo-Ridley practically is) to replace an old name that was also fanon? Why does Neo-Ridley get priorty over Ridley-x, because you think that maybe there's a better chance of it's confirmation? Ok, well until I see this on the Fusion's actual album tracklisting (is there one?) then I still think that this is a faux name. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It still carries the burden of proof. That's why it is tagged. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello people, Neo Ridley was the name on the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you own them? We're still missing the hard "proof" that HK originally requested. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :God no. Jeez, it is only like more money then I would like to pay for. Besides, it could be in Japanese. Meaning, "Huh, what the heck does this say". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Then what was your source? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Several sites. Anyways, the fact that the original soundtracks list Arachnus's theme as VS Mulcalah isn't questioned. Why would Mulcalah be a fan name if there is clearly another name out there? So why should the others be too? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Its just plain silly that this particular X infected creature would be the only one, in all of Fusion, who doesn't get the traditionnal Insert-name-X title as its name! Especially when the main villain, the Samus mimic, is called SA-X. I am aware of the existence of bosses/enemies in the game who dont have the X title in their name, such as Yakuza, Serris, Genesis, etc, though these are creatures that were never encountered before by Samus (and many of them we're not even sure of their REAL names, as in their uninfected forms). For the rest who come from Zebes and which their names are already known, its a must -X next to their name. The infected Ridley should not get any different treatment for his name, and should remain as Ridley-X. Neo Ridley can easily be a redirect, but should not have priority over Ridley-X. (Latinlingo 00:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) :::Actually, I don't think any of the enemies in Metroid Fusion should get an X title. I believe Arachnus-X should probably be merged with Arachnus as Arachnus is the ONLY name for the boss besides Mulcalah. Also, SA-X is the ONLY creature with the letter X attached to the end of its name that WASN'T ADDED BY FANS. Did you know that? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Every other officially "X" named creature was a floating blob. We can't make those kinds of leaps. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Its true though, i forgot to mention that i disagree in giving each X'' version of an enemy its own page; they should be merged together (as in, normal creature and mention their infected counterparts on the same article). I always found it weird that the infected Arachnus had its own page. So what do we do with the infected Ridley? Should that be merged with normal Ridley's article? ::As for the name, i guess its up to all of you (Latinlingo 04:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC)). Actually, seeing as they are both unofficialized fan-names, there are two simple routes we can take. We can call it ULF-XXX or we can call it by the more commonly known fan-name. Everyone I've ever talked to about Metroid call him Ridley-X to follow the naming "template" all the fans use: Name-X. If the majority of your views saw "Neo-Ridely", they'd have no idea who it is, but that wouldn't be the case with "Ridley-X". We all know that "Ridley-X" isn't his real name, that's not what we are debating over. The debate is over which of the two fan-names are more commonly used, and the simple answer to that is "Ridley-X". Piconoe 05:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section The comeplete story of how Ridley came to be frozen in the BSL station may be told in Metroid: Other M... Just a thought. [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'MASTER']] 02:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, that thought came to me as well. And also, the more I look at the bottle ship, and all of the lifeforms inside of it, along with the diverse environments, the more i think the bottle ship will become the BSL station. But thats just me. (Latinlingo 02:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) Agreed, plus it does take place between SM and Fusion, which pretty much guarantees that we'll see exactly how he's frozen. 13:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Clones Sorry, didn't mean to hit that button, but I did intend to revert it. Other M never actually says he was cloned. If you read Talk:Ridley there's been a lot of debate over it there, resulting in the page getting locked, and the admins said not to mention it in the article until it is actually confirmed. Other M says that metroids were cloned; it never once says that about Ridley. Dazuro 22:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Neo Ridley is Ridley from Other M I believe Sakamoto specified quite a few times that Other M was supposed to fill in the gaps between Super Metroid and Fusion. And just the simple fact that both Nightmare and Ridley's body from Other M disappear and chronologically reappear in Fusion is more than sufficient evidence that Neo Ridley is an X parasite mimicking Ridley's clone. (Latinlingo 22:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) Ridley was not confirmed to be cloned, that's the problem. Dazuro 22:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM66D_9Ma4w 5:05 to 5:38 You mean to tell me thats not confirmation? And where else did Little Birdie come from? Despite the word clone never being said, MB states that they took DNA samples from Samus's suit and recreated the Metroids, and Samus says ''Ridley in the same way. (Latinlingo 22:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) Now why was that so hard for people before? Fine, there's your evidence, I concede the point. But as much as I've debated this in the past -- with multiple editors -- no one has ever pointed out that line. I repeatedly asked for evidence and they just said it was implied and that nothing else made sense so cloning is the most logical and that my argument had holes and blah blah blah, but no one ever pointed out that Samus flat out says he's a clone, so he's a clone. My apologies. But it's not always facts that matter for a wiki, it's verifiability. We have that now, while we didn't before. The Zebesians still aren't clones though, right? I didn't see any mention of that, but I missed the Ridley thing before... Dazuro 22:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Samus or MB never say anything related to Zebesians and recreating them. But if you base yourself off the manga, then its not impossible for the Federation to have captured a few of them from time to time, especially in the chaos that transpired in Prime 3 Corruption. But about the whole Ridley clone thing...im surprised no one was able to point that out before O_o. I can see how frustrating it must have been for you Dazuro. (Latinlingo 22:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) :Now you know why I told you to play the game. Extraxi 23:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, gee, I missed a single line, I clearly never played the game. Dazuro 23:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Clearly. Definitely not four playthroughs, either. No one would miss that line after seeing it four times. Extraxi 00:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is your problem? I acknowledged I was wrong. Are you really that starved for attention that you have to keep trying to egg me on long after this issue was settled? And I skipped most of the goddamn cutscenes in subsequent playthroughs, but thanks for trying. Dazuro 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Extraxi WHAT THE **** IS YOUR PROBLEM!! I have the anger managements, so why are you the only that fights here?? It should be me than you, so just CHILLAX! 01:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPLRkyGU3cM Great Mara 01:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not fighting. I'm enjoying my 'i told you so'. Extraxi 05:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought the whole "Neo" was added since it's just a Ridley created by the X-Parasite. So saying it's the exact same Ridley is like saying Samus and SA-X are one in the same. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 11:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Neo-Ridley is a copy of a clone.....really that is all there is to it. Marx Wraith 22:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Merge? Why should this page be merged with Ridley? Every form of Ridley has their own page, unless you want to merge ALL Ridley forms in a single article! I am against this. ( 06:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) :I am also against, as Ridley-X was a recreation of Ridley's form, not Ridley's form taken over, like Nightmare. But this argument makes me hate Meta and Omega Ridley pages, and I have confused myself and find this all dumb. Obscure 06:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Other M Ridley It is currently impossible to determine whether or not Ridley's clone from Other M retained any memories of Samus Aran. :Then why does it say in other articles that Ridley instantly recognized Samus and tried to attack her? It shouldn't. You may fix them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't say that? It shouldn't, since Ridley didn't instantly recognize her. Obscure 20:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Remember, Neo-Ridley is made of the X-virus. Since Samus has some metroid DNA in her system, and the metroid is the X's natural enemy, it would instantly attack her. Not to mention that the X is just plain violent and would probably attack her either way. SethOmega 22:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :You do realize, SethOmega, that X Parasites steal the memories of their victims? So, this Neo Ridley, with 100% certainty, has the memories of the Ridley from Other M. Thats one of the reasons he attacks her. ( 23:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)) Shattering It says in the article that Ridley "shattered". He didn't shatter, he collapsed. I saw that some other articles also have this. Bossbeater 21:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) QUESTION! NEO-RIDLEY'S WEAKNESS WAS NEVER THE SUPER MISSLE! further more, you can't use Super Missles, but Ice Missles, and I tried to play that part without charged plasma-wave-wide-beam shots, and I almost died. If you're gonna put that unto his weaknesses, then you're giving the players, a MUCH MORE HARDER TIME TO DEFEAT NEO-RIDLEY! Slench 17:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :That isn't what it means. It means that missiles can harm him at all as opposed to not at all. If you notice, it says charged wave beam shots right next to it. This isn't a strategy guide. Ice missiles don't actually add damage, and I think that is why it says super missiles. If you so wish, you could change it to Ice Missiles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the Diffusion Missile is more powerful than an Ice Missile. An Ice Missile is more powerful than a Super Missile. A Super Missile is more powerful than a Missile. Besides, a Super Missile kills a green worm guy with 3 hits. An Ice Missile does with TWO. Think about it. 00:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Names I found proof that the names Neo Ridley and Ridley X are both official. Proof here Move to "Neo Ridley"? The names of Ridley's other forms (Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley, and Proteus Ridley) all use spaces instead of hyphens, and AFAIK there isn't anything in "ネオリドリー" that suggests a hyphen should be used. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:41, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :I remember why this got a hyphen in it. I'd originally renamed this from Ridley-X to Neo Ridley, and Piratehunter, an admin at the time (I'll leave it at that) insisted that it made linguistic sense to have a hyphen in there. Either that, or he said it was a literal translation. I don't mind if the hyphen is removed now. [[User:RoyboyX|'''R'o'y''''''b'o'y'X''']](complaints/ ) 21:52, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, this is something that an administrator has to do. I can't quite figure out why sometimes I can easily move a page over a redirect and other times I'm not allowed to do so. I could always do it "manually" (copying/pasting the article instead of moving it, like I did with Charge Beam Beast), but I really shouldn't be doing that because it doesn't save the page history. --PeabodySam (talk) 23:01, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::I hereby concede that I was wrong. --PeabodySam (talk) 17:44, November 21, 2018 (UTC)